starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rugor Nass/Leyendas
|mass= |pelo =Ninguno |ojos =Anaranjados |skin=Verde |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars Galaxies |afiliacion =Sociedad Gungan |maestros= |aprendices=}} Rugor Nass era un gungan de raza ankura, también conocido como el Jefe Nass, ya que fue Jefe de Otoh Gunga y del Alto Consejo Gungan en los tiempos de la Invasión de Naboo. Valiente y severo, mantuvo la rienda firme con los asuntos de la Sociedad Gungan, y publicó decretos a favor del aislacionismo durante muchos años. Todo ello sucedió por un malentendido cultural ocurrido muchos años atrás que abrió una brecha entre los nativos gungan y los colonos humanos de Naboo. Esta tensión fue perpetuada por la terquedad y la ignorancia de unos y otros. Sin embargo, aunque Nass tenía bastante genio, no era completamente cerril: cuando la Reina Padmé Amidala hizo gala de humildad y valor al pedirle ayuda contra la invasión de la Federación de Comercio, este gesto impresionó al líder de los gungan y sus preconcepciones cambiaron: se dio cuenta de que los humanos no se consideraban superiores a los gungans. Después de lograr la victoria cooperando, vinieron años de progreso y también Nass fundó una colonia en la luna de Ohma-D'un. Biografía Vida Temprana Descendiente del legendario Gallo Nass, Nass nació en Naboo, en la ciudad gungan de Otoh Gunga. Rápidamente sobresalió por encima de sus compañeros gracias a su espíritu guerrero y su determinación inquebrantable. Una fábula popular describe su capacidad de liderazgo como algo innato, apreciable incluso cuando era joven como un renacuajo. Él fue el primero a quien le brotaron piernas en su piscina colectiva, y también parecía organizar a los demás renacuajos y les ayudó en su desarrollo. Mientras que en la escuela, él se aventuró a salir a las profundidades desconocidas y se encontró con el monstruo acuático sando, y de alguna manera sobrevivió. Invasión de Naboo thumb|right|200px|El Jefe Nass junto con la Reina Amidala celebra la paz obteneida en Naboo. Nass encargó la misión de emprender un ataque contra el ejército invasor de droides de batalla al Gran Ejército Gungan. Cuando la Federación de Comercio fue repelida de Naboo, se realizó un enorme desfile para celebrar la victoria, encabezado por Nass y Amidala, el cual unió a los humanos y gunganos en una nueva era de paz y de cooperación en el planeta. Guerras Clon En los albores de las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes usó un gas venenoso que casi acaba con la colonia gungan que vivía en la luna de Naboo; Ohma-D'un. Afortunadamente, Nass con la ayuda de Obi-Wan Kenobi pudieron encontrar una cura.Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War Más adelante, durante la crisis del Virus Sombra Azul , Nass llevó a la pastora de shaaks, Peppi Bow al consejo de Naboo para que le platicara a la Reina lo que le había pasado a sus animales cuando bebieron agua de un río. Nass y el consejo discutieron la posibilidad de que nuevamente la CSI estuviera haciendo algo en el planeta. Así con la ayuda de la senadora Padmé Amidala y los Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Ahsoka Tano, el virus pudo ser destruido y el científico Nuvo Vindi fue capturado. Alrededor del 21 ABY, Nass se retiró y su lugar como Jefe fue ocupado por Lyonie. 250px|right|thumb|El Jefe Nass (izquierda), estuvo entre los miles que asistieron al funeral de Padmé Amidala. Al final de las Guerras Clon, cuando ocurrió la muerte de Padmé Amidala, Nass asistió al funeral de la ex Reina y Senadora, en el cortejo también iban el Representante Jar Jar Binks, la Reina Apailana, y miles de ciudadanos de Naboo, gunganos y humanos, que daban sus respetos a quien ayudó a traer paz y cooperación entre ambas especies.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Era Imperial En el 18 ABY, Nass ya estaba de vuelta como Jefe, y ayudó a Ferus Olin a atacar una base Imperial en Theed.The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo Nass continuó luchando durante los siguientes años contra la ocupación Imperial, aprovechando la ubicación secreta de las villas del pantano para usarlas como su base de operaciones. Pero dándose cuenta de que sus tropas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes frente a las fuerzas Imperiales, sólo las usaba para sabotear a las tropas de ocupación. Personalidad y rasgos Se caracterizaba por ser muy expresivo, gritaba mucho y solía hacer ruidos guturales al estar tanto contento o disgustado, además, cuando llegaba a un acuerdo, tenía la costumbre de sacudir la cabeza escupiendo. Entre bastidores El Jefe Nass fue interpretado por Brian Blessed en La Amenaza Fantasma y por Kevin Michael Richardson en el juego Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. También fue interpretado por Greg Burson en otros juegos. Su primera aparición fue en el filme de George Lucas [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], y ha hecho múltiples apariciones en el Universo Expandido desde entonces. En el borrador revisado de La Amenaza Fantasma, Nass llevaba el título de "Gobernador", y no hablaba en el dialecto Gungan que su encarnación final usaba. En las etapas iniciales del diseño de la película, Nass lucia muy parecido a Jar Jar Binks y a otros Gungans, pero mientras su desarrollo continuaba, su apariencia cambió considerablemente, dándole una apariencia diferente a la de los otros Gungans. En el video detrás de bastidores en StarWars.com, Episode 1: Sound, se muestra que el sonido que hace al agitar sus labios es hecho al agitar una botella con agua caliente. En el [[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videojuego)|videojuego Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]], la escena en Otoh Gunga durante la tercera misión del juego contradice la escena en la película. En el juego, Nass coloca a Binks en prisión, y Jinn envia a Kenobi a rescatarlo mientras Jinn permanece allí para negociar acerca de un transporte con Nass. Este artículo asume este escenario como no canónico. Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles, un videojuego lanzado en el año 2000, y Star Wars: Obi-Wan, lanzado en 2001, omiten esta escena completamente.. En 2005, el Jefe Nass fue "re-imaginado" en forma de LEGO con el lanzamiento de LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game y nuevamente en 2007 con el re-lanzamiento de la recopilación. Él solo aparece en las escenas del juego. "Nass" es la palabra alemana para "húmedo" o "mojado". Apariciones *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' video game *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''End Game'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' * * Non-canon Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo (children's book)'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Gungans Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Jefes de estado y de gobierno